Power-shiftable multi-stage transmissions are used as vehicle transmissions in drive trains of vehicles. Such multi-stage transmissions comprise a plurality of gear stages and a plurality of shift elements. Embodiments thereof exist for passenger vehicles having up to eight forward gears for front transverse installation or for longitudinal installation. Power-shiftable multi-stage transmissions having spur-gear stages and planetary gear stages are provided for implementing the transmission ratios. Multi-stage transmissions having planetary gear stages are usually automatic transmissions, which are shifted by means of friction elements or shift elements, such as clutches and brakes, for example. Such multi-stage transmissions are usually connected to a start-up element, such as a hydrodynamic torque converter or a fluid coupling. Such a start-up element is subjected to a slip effect and is selectively provided with a lock-up clutch. The known transmission concepts have specific advantages and specific disadvantages, and so these are interesting only for certain applications.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,772 B2 discloses a power-shiftable multi-stage transmission between a drive shaft and an output shaft. The multi-stage transmission comprises a plurality of gear stages and a plurality of shift elements.